


A Close Call

by hopewithglasses



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Masterbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopewithglasses/pseuds/hopewithglasses
Summary: Jack and Phryne come close... a little too close... and each decide they need to take the situation into their own hands if they're going to make it through the night without embarrassing themselves and/or ravishing each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While writing part two of After Blood at the Wheel, I started to digress into sexy-times between Jack and Phryne. At a certain point I realized it didn't fit with how I wanted the story to go... so I changed it to work as a standalone.

Phryne's kisses were driving Jack closer and closer to the edge. The way she stroked his jawline as she worked her mouth against his own... he felt like he could hardly breathe, the sound of her moaning against him drove all the air out of his lungs.

She shifted her position next to him and before he knew what he was doing he had moved his hands from her waist to her buttocks. She murmered his name into his ear before nipping the lobe with her teeth. He gasped... felt his hips buck towards her as she sucked the sting away from her bite. He pulled her closer to him, noticing in some small part of the back of his mind that she'd placed one knee on either side of him and was straddling his lap.

He ran his hands over her perfect backside as she brought her lips back up to meet his own. They kissed with abandon, each starved for the taste of the other. Phryne whimpered, pressing herself desperately into Jack's painfully hard cock. She felt so good, better than he could have dreamed. He told himself _if only she were wearing a skirt right now, he could unbutton his pants and_... with that thought, Jack stopped.

Here he was, grinding like a horny teenager against the woman he loved more than anything else in the world.

"Phryne," he heard himself say aloud, voice husky and thick.

"Jack, please," she whimpered, pressing herself onto him one last time.

Jack looked up at her, meeting her eyes, full of hunger and lust... for him. He swallowed thickly before answering, "Not like this, Phryne."

Her eyes widened slightly, before realization dawned on her face. She nodded her head, standing slowly from her position on top of Jack, and moved to sit next to him on the couch.

Jack stood up slowly, adjusting himself as discretely as possible. "I just need a moment," he said, turning away from Phryne and heading towards the bathroom. _A moment to collect himself indeed,_ he leaned against the wall just inside his bedroom, realizing then that what he really _needed_ was to take care of the problem still straining to release itself from his pants.  
  
He breathed a sigh of thanks that he’d somehow held off his orgasm when Phryne had been on top of him… Just thinking about how her body had felt pressed against his made his cock twitch inside his pants. He barely noticed his reflection as he moved into the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

Taking his handkerchief out of his pocket, he pulled his sweater off, throwing it on the floor behind him. He yanked down his braces, first one, then the other, and unbuttoning his pants he let them pool on the floor around his ankles as his hand found its way inside his shorts. He leaned his free hand against the wall, stifling a groan as he pictured the way Phryne had looked at him, remembering the warmth he’d felt between her legs.  
  
It only takes him a few steady strokes to bring himself to the brink of his orgasm and he leaned his forehead against the cool wall as he spilled himself into the handkerchief, shuddering desperately at the thought of Phryne’s body. He stands there for several moments, willing his heart to slow and his breathing to steady. His body feels flushed and he grimaces at the realization that he’s just handled himself while Phryne sits in his parlor, awaiting his return.  
  
_Come on Jack,_ he breathed to himself _. It had to be done. Better to take care of yourself in private than embarrass yourself like a schoolboy in front of Phryne._ He wanted to hold her the rest of the night and there was no way he could do that with his cock raging at him.  
  
He ran the tap and splashed his face with cold water. Then he switched the water to warm and took a few minutes to clean himself up with a washcloth. When he felt satisfied that he hadn’t missed anything that might give himself away, he dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. _Not too bad Jack_ , he thought. He didn't think he looked any more disheveled now than when he’d shut himself in here ten minutes ago. He just hoped Phryne would’t see a difference.  
  
***  
  
As Jack stood up from the sofa, Phryne couldn’t help but notice his arousal straining hard against the fabric of his trousers. She bit her lip to keep from saying anything, her sex throbbing with desire.  
  
If Jack wanted them to wait, she could wait… but surely he didn’t expect her desire to disappear that easily. Her body thrummed with the promise of release and… she looked over her shoulder as Jack disappeared through the doorway… he’d turned her on so spectacularly…  
  
Phryne moved her fingers down the front of her pants, surprised at how swollen her sex was from their foreplay. She dipped her middle finger into herself realizing she was far more wet than she’d anticipated.  
  
God, Jack Robinson turned her on like no man ever had before. She rubbed her wet fingers up and down herself, slowly at first, remembering the way Jack had tasted when she’d kissed him. Her fingers worked of their own accord while her mind replayed the way Jack had moaned her name.  
  
The memory of Jack underneath her, his hard member pressing between her legs helped to bring her body to the edge of orgasm. She quickened her pace, aware that Jack could come back at any moment, and _as sexy as that would be_ , she thought, she doesn’t want to do anything to put him off.  
  
She felt so close, so ready, and yet she could’t seem to push herself over the edge. Something was missing… peeking once more at the door to ensure she was alone, she leaned her body back into the couch and, breathing in Jack’s scent on the cushion, used her free hand to tweak her nipple through her shirt.  
  
Her release comes quickly and she feels her body shudder with pleasure as her fingers slow their ministrations, satisfied that she’d stopped herself from moaning out loud. She felt deliciously flushed as she brought her hand out from inside her clothing and had just begun looking around for a way to tidy her fingers when she heard Jack coming along the hallway.  
  
She hesitated for just a moment before she put her fingers in her mouth one at a time, sucking her own wetness off of them. She would much rather it have been Jack’s fingers she licked clean, but needs must.  
  
She stood up from the couch and moved over to the bookshelves, allowing her face to fall into the shadows cast by the dying fire. Jack came through the doorway then, scanning the room until he his eyes met hers.  
  
“I brought some pillows and a quilt,” he said, his low tones not much more than a whisper.  
  
Phryne felt suddenly nervous. _Would he be able to tell?_ she wondered. Surely when he kisses her he'll taste her sex on her lips. She walked over to the side table and picked up the bottle of whiskey he’d left there earlier. “Whiskey?” she asked, holding out the bottle.  
  
Jack smiled at her, closing his eyes slowly. “I’d love one."


End file.
